The Elementals: Book 1The Night's Shadow
by Perfect Anomaly
Summary: The Dark Forest is rising once more. Six have been reborn with the power of the Elements. Shadow, weather, earth, air, water and fire. Six cats. One destiny. This is the tale of the Night's Shadow.
1. Prologue: The Six

**A/N: Helloz, everyone! Wynter is back with a new story, called The Elementals! This is the prologue of book 1, read, enjoy, and please review! Also, I now have a fictionpress, check it out if you want!**

**.com/~demondemon**

**Prologue-The Six**

_The Dark Forest is rising once more._

_The clans are doomed, unless the Elementals come together again._

_Shadow, weather, earth, wind, water, and fire must be reborn. Shadestorm, you will become your former self. Lightningfrost, you too. Yewsong, Flaminglight, Streamfall, Rushingflight, you must return also. I call upon the eldest of the Elementals!_

Darkness enveloped the clearing, but it was the comforting darkness of sleep. Starlight pierced the shadows, and a mighty tom stepped forth. He was pure black, darker than night, with a blue hue to his fur. The tom had eyes of dark amber, with a slight tint of orange.

"Shadestorm is here."

_The second of the Elementals!_

Thunder boomed and electricity crackled, the air filling with the scent of ozone. A lithe she cat materialized and lightning arced down from the sky, frost growing under her paws, and tiny pinpoints of starlight in her white tortoiseshell pelt. Her ears, one orange, one blue-black, flicked as the she-cat's eyes, emerald green around the centre, fading to gold, regarded the place.

"Lightningfrost is here."

_The third of the Elementals!_

Catnip, marigold, lavender. Oak, coltsfoot, lemongrass. The underlying scent of fresh deathberries. A beautiful tortoiseshell she cat, somewhat plump, but still lovely, appeared from within the ferns. Sprigs of rosemary and other fragrant herbs sprung up beneath her pure white paws. The plants glimmered with silver stars, as the she cat blinked her dark amber eyes, which were almost the same as Shadestorm, though somewhat lighter.

"Yewsong is here."

_The fourth Elemental!_

There was a howl as the wind rose. Leaves began to rustle and rose up to join others, creating a tornado of stars and other debris. Then, it all collapsed, leaving a tom standing there, an unseen and unfelt wind ruffling his golden pelt. He had emerald green eyes, and starlight danced around him in a glittering wind.

"Rushingflight is here."

_The fifth of the Elementals!_

A fresh, tangy smell filled the air. It was the smell of rain in summer, mixed in with the salty scent of seawater. A wave rose up and then crashed down, leaving a small tom with black fur sitting there. Starlight shone under his paws, and reflected from the puddles of water that remained. He stood, sea blue eyes kind and gentle, tiny ripples of blue in his dark pelt.

"Streamfall is here."

_I call upon the youngest of the Elementals!_

There was a roar as heat washed over the five assembled cats, and a massive fire erupted. A long legged she cat was left after the flames died down. She was ginger with pinkish highlights, and had dark green eyes. Her fire coloured pelt seemed to dance in the starlight. Flames flickered around her paws, specks of fallen stars wrapped in the tall limbs of scarlet.

"Flaminglight is here."

_Elementals, you must be reborn to save the clans. The Place of No Stars are rallying their forces to try and overthrow StarClan once and for all. They must be subdued for the clans to rest in peace, well, as peaceful as they usually are. All six of you will be born to Ripplesong and Silentstep, descendants of all six tribes and clans. Shadestorm, Lightningfrost, and Yewsong, you three are first._

The three said cats closed their eyes. Shadestorm melted into the shadows. Lightningfrost disappeared in a flash of lightning. Yewsong's herbs swallowed her up.

_Rushingflight, Streamfall, Flaminglight, you three now._

Another tornado carried Rushingflight away. Streamfall's wave reared up and down, whisking him off. Flaminglight's fire around her paws grew, and then removed her.

_May StarClan light your paths._


	2. Allegiances

**A/N: Here are the allegiances, they will tell you who's who, and what they look like! Note, the allegiances are set a bit later than the first chappie!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Goldenstar-gold tabby tom with yellow eyes (mate: Frozenflame)

**Apprentice: Goldpaw**

Deputy: Silentstep-black blue tom with dark amber eyes (mate: Ripplesong)

Medicine cat: Icefur-white she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

Warriors:

Wildflower-tortoiseshell she cat with orange eyes (mate: Ravenstorm)

Frozenflame-white she cat with a tiny dash of ginger on her chest, blue eyes (mate: Goldenstar)

Ravenstorm-black tom with blue eyes (mate: Wildflower)

Huntsong-golden tabby she-cat with white paws, dark green eyes

Runningfoot-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Rainstone)

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Dappleflower- dappled tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Ripplesong-silver tabby she cat with dark blue eyes

Barktail-dark brown tabby tom with strange blue eyes (mate: Fernshade)

**Apprentice: Sagepaw**

Frostwhisker-grey and white tom with blue eyes and torn ears (mate: Brightfire)

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Russetpelt-ginger and white tom with green eyes

Willowstreak-blue she cat with a darker streak on her side and golden eyes

**Apprentice: Rosepaw**

Swiftwind-grey, white, and black tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Spottedwing)

**Apprentice: Winterpaw**

Apprentices:

Sagepaw-blue tom with white paws and tail-tip, green eyes

Nightpaw-black blue tom with dark amber eyes

Winterpaw-white tortoiseshell she cat with gold/green eyes

Willowpaw-tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and dark amber eyes

Goldpaw-golden tabby tom with green eyes

Darkpaw-black tom with tiny blue ripples in his fur, blue eyes

Rosepaw-ginger she cat with tinges of pink, green eyes

Queens:

Spottedwing-brown, white, and grey spotted she cat with blue eyes, expecting Swiftwind's kits

Fernshade-light grey she cat with green eyes, expecting Barktail's kits

Rainstone-dark blue she cat with green eyes, mother of Runningfoot's kits: Sandkit (pale ginger she cat with yellow eyes), Poppykit (grey tabby she cat with one blind green eye), Hawkkit (mottled brown kit with blue eyes) and Fastkit (light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

Specklewing-white and grey she cat with brown flecks and amber eyes

Redfoot-White tom with dark ginger legs

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Birchstar-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Morningclaw-huge pale gold tom with dark eyes

Medicine cat: Blossomlight-ginger she cat with pale green eyes

**Apprentice: Lightpaw-black tom with white paws and green eyes**

Warriors:

Lionclaw-golden tabby tom with yellow eyes

Leopardheart-black tom with amber eyes (mate: Appleshine)

Appleshine-ginger she cat with blue eyes (mate: Leopardheart)

Blackshadow-black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Silverpaw-silver tabby she cat with yellow eyes**

Skyfire-pale blue she cat with amber eyes

Cloudwing-grey tabby she cat with golden eyes (mate: Littlestorm)

Littlestorm-small black tom with green eyes (mate: Cloudwing)

**Apprentice: Jasminepaw-dark ginger/brown she cat with green-brown eyes**

Queens:

Yellowclaw-brown she cat with blue eyes, mother of an unknown tom's kits: Brownkit (brown tom with blue eyes) and Grasskit (silver tabby she cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Ashclaw-dusty grey tom with yellow eyes

Bluestream-blue she cat with sightless blue eyes

**Windclan:**

Leader: Icestar-white she cat with grey flecks and golden eyes

Deputy: Wildpath-tortoiseshell she cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentice: Stonepaw-Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes**

Medicine cat-Snowclaw-white tom with orange eyes

Warriors:

Firestrike-ginger tom with hazel eyes (mate: Flowerpelt)

Flameheart-ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice-Amberpaw-silver tabby she cat with amber eyes**

Coalstrike-dark grey, almost black tom with hazel eyes (mate: Violetheart)

Toadclaw-black tom with blue eyes

Violettail-brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (mate: Coalstrike)

**Apprentice: Sablepaw-black tom with green eyes**

Streamfur-light brown she cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

Flowerpelt-dark golden tabby she cat with blue eyes, expecting Firestrike's kits

Elders:

Fallenlight-white tom with a grey paw and amber eyes

Riverclan:

Leader: Beestar-gold tom with black stripes and green eyes

Deputy: Flydapple-black she cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Tadpoleclaw-black she cat with a white tail and green eyes

Warriors:

Silentheart-black she cat with silver tipped ears, paws, and tail, icy blue eyes

**Apprentice: Fuzzypaw-fuzzy grey tom with large orange eyes**

Reedblaze-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (mate: Splashtail)

Honeywhisker-honey coloured she cat with green eyes (mate: Breezefur)

Breezefur-pale grey tom with acid green eyes (mate: Honeywhisker)

**Apprentice: Tigerpaw-ginger tom with black stripes and yellow eyes**

Rabbittail-black she cat with a short white tail and blue eyes

Herbfoot-dark grey tom with green eyes (mate: Briarheart)

**Apprentice: Mackerelpaw-grey mackerel tabby she cat with amber eyes**

Queens:

Briarheart-golden she cat with blue eyes, mother of Herbfoot's kits, Blackkit (black tom with blue eyes), and Treekit (dark grey she cat with hazel eyes)

Splashtail-blue she cat with amber eyes, expecting Reedblaze's kits

Elders:

Sparrowfeather-small brown tom with black flecks and hazel eyes (mate: Sweetfoot)

Sweetfoot-ginger she cat with yellow eyes (mate: Sparrowfeather)


	3. Chapter 1: The Coming

**A/N: Here is the first chapter, set a little before real the story, to tell you some clan history! It has been beta-ed by The Silence is Deafening, enjoy!**

**Mothstar: I think there was a Toadstep and a Toadfoot at the same time in The Power of Three or something, I'm not sure. 'A dash' should be alright, as it can apply to many different terms. Coalstrike was submitted by Silence, so, well, -shrugs- I'll keep him for now. Google mackerel tabby. It's a type of marking. The Riverclan medicine cat thing has been fixed. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1-The Coming**

Ripplesong howled in pain.

"Keep pushing!" Urged the medicine cat, Icefur.

There was a screech, and a small bundle plopped onto the moss. Icefur darted forwards and broke its sac. "A tom!"

"A she cat!"

"Another she cat!"

There was a yowl. "A tom!" And then a muttered, "Good StarClan, these are more kits than I've seen in my life."

Ripplesong gritted her teeth and grunted, then gasped when her fifth kit slid out. "A tom again! Now, I think it's your final kit…! A she cat! Silentstep, come see your new kits."

A large black blue tom stuck him head into the nursery. He licked his new kits, eyes shining with joy. Silentstep pressed against his mate, purring as he washed the blood from the exhausted queen's pelt. "What will we name them?" he asked, heart singing. These were his kin, his kits, his blood, flesh, and bone. Ripplesong looked up, and then at the first born kit: a black-blue one, just like his father. "This one should be Nightkit."

"And… maybe Rosekit?" Silentstep nuzzled his youngest kit, a ginger she cat with what looked like pink streaks in her fur.

"Perfect. This can be Willowkit!"

"Goldkit. He's golden, and we can name him after our leader."

Ripplesong purred as she named her fifth kit; a small bundle of black fur with lighter waves along him. "Darkkit."

Silentstep scrutinized his final child, a white tortoiseshell with strange markings like the others. "She should be…" he hesitated, remembering his kit-hood. "Win-Winterkit."

"Win-Winterkit?"

"I mean, Winterkit."

Ripplesong tilted her head, confused. She had never heard of the word 'winter,' but shrugged. After all, some clan cats had pretty funny names. She personally remembered a Dungpelt, and a Steamface.

"Winterkit it is. My, what fine kits we have."

_Oh yes. StarClan has chosen these six. Their destiny…you have no idea._

††††

"Get your foot off my face, mousebrain!"

"That's not my foot, Darkkit!" Complained a small voice.

"Then, whose is it?"

"Blame Winterkit!" Rosekit squeaked.

"Ow!" Another voice protested. "Don't shove me!"

Nightkit blinked open his dark amber eyes, looking tired. "Stop arguing! I'm trying to sleep!" he mewed furiously, thumping Winterkit with a paw.

The she cat growled and tackled her brother, as the other kits chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Willowkit and Goldkit joined in, and soon it became a free-for-all.

"Kits."

The commanding meow stopped the small fluffy cats from biting, scratching, and pummeling their opponents. They all looked up to see their mother frowning disapprovingly. "Rainstone needs to sleep. Her kits are due any day."

"Sorry, Ripplesong," Goldkit scuffled his paws. Willowkit nodded, and the others soon followed suit.

Ripplesong sighed, knowing that her kits were growing so fast, and soon they would be apprenticed.

"Why don't you six go help take some fresh-kill to the elders? They might tell you a story!" Suggested the tired queen.

This idea was met with much enthusiasm as the kits raced out of the nursery and to the pile full of juicy, tender prey. Darkkit and Nightkit began squabbling over a rabbit.

Winterkit, Goldkit, and Willowkit all tried to take the largest vole. Rosekit came up with the best idea. "How about we just bring Specklewing and Redfoot this squirrel? There are only two of them, and this should be big enough to feed them both."

The arguing five stopped. "Oh yeah…" they all mewed sheepishly. Rosekit was given the honor of taking the squirrel over to the two elderly cats, who were sunning themselves beside their tree trunk home.

After Specklewing and Redfoot had finished off the fresh-kill, Winterpaw eagerly asked, "Can we hear the story about the Elementals and how the Dark Forest came to be?"

Redfoot mrrowed with laughter, eyeing the bouncing kits. "Since you asked so nicely, of course. Specklewing, would you like to start?"

And so the tale began.

_**Long, long ago, when Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Windstar still ruled, six kits were born to two warriors of ancient ancestry. They grew up to become Shadestorm, Lightningfrost, Yewsong, Rushingflight, Streamfall, and Flaminglight.**_

_**Shadestorm had the power of shadows. He could bend them to his will, and move around unseen and unheard.**_

_**Lightningfrost had the power of weather. She could summon huge storms, and turn the air cold or hot within a second.**_

_**Yewsong was an amazing medicine cat; she had the power of earth. She understood herbs and plants like no other, and she could kill or save with a single leaf.**_

_**Rushingflight was the swiftest warrior around; he had the power of air. He could fly on paws of wind, race around the world in under an hour.**_

_**Streamfall had the power of water. He could bend water to his will; make a mighty river, or a still, tranquil pool.**_

_**Flaminglight was the youngest, but her power was not the weakest. She could create balls of fire; order an inferno to stop in its tracks.**_

_**When the evil cats, rejected by StarClan, rose up against the clans, the six were the only reason that the clans are still here, nowadays.**_

_**After the great battle, where forces of good and evil clashed, the Elementals made a land for the truly horrid cats, a place with no stars: the Dark Forest.**_

_**Shadestorm ordered the shadows to haunt each and every cat who went there as a punishment. Lightningfrost commanded the weather to be hot one second, and cold the next, so that the evil ones could never feel comfort. Yewsong filled the barren earth in the Place of No Stars with poisonous plants, nettles, and thorns. Rushingflight made the winds howl and beat at the ears of the cursed. Streamfall turned the water stagnant and terrible. And Flaminglight's fire became the faces of those who were killed, murdered, betrayed by the cats banished there, so that they may never rest, haunted forever by the ones who once loved them.**_

_**Thus came the Dark Forest, the land beyond the stars, the nightmare of eternal punishment for those who brought it upon themselves by incurring the wrath of StarClan.**_


End file.
